


🎃Happy Halloween!🎃

by LilNerdNyah



Series: Requested One-Shots [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossdress Jungkook, Halloween Costumes, M/M, No Smut, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNerdNyah/pseuds/LilNerdNyah





	🎃Happy Halloween!🎃

Jungkook Pov

 

"You should really be a bunny, Jungkook." Jimin suggests, I groan. "No, you should be a chipmunk." I say back, and he rolls his eyes.

 

"I already have a costume, Namjoon picked it out for me," I was a little confused onto why he chose it.

 

"Really—put it on," I don't want to but I have no choice, I hurry to the bathroom and put my costume on.

 

It's a Pink thrasher crop top hoodie, a black skater skirt, black thigh highs with white stripes at the top, and black and white converses.

 

I was give a black choker, and black earrings, Joonie said he'll do my make up later.

 

I walk out in my outfit, with a skate boarding my hands, "Wow Kookie, you look so cute." I thank him. "—but what are you supposed to be?"

 

"Namjoons said something about an emo skater girl, but I'm a boy....so I don't know how that's supposed to work," I feel a little uncomfortable in this skirt but it's cute.... I guess.

 

"I mean you look really pretty, what do you think Yugyeom will say?" I blush, and shrug my shoulders.

 

I haven't thought of that yet, I mean he might think its weird.

 

"Enough about me, go get dressed hyung," he walks out in a devil costume. It looks nice, I wanted to wear pants but—

 

"You look nice hyung," his face softens and he comes to me, shuffling his feet with every walk. "Aww, thanks Kookie." He says hugging me.

 

"Souk and Kwon are at the party already," Jimin announces, we leave and go to Soekjin's house, Jimin's boyfriend.

 

When we get there, there's musicplaying and a few people, around 20. We walk inside the house after getting out the car. I instantly spot Namjoon so I walk over to him, pushing my way through the crowd.

 

He's dressed up as bat—woman? He has the words bat women on the front of the shirt, but on the back it's says Batman.

 

"Hey Joonie-Hyung!" I say, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him.

 

He ends up taking me into the bathroom. "I still have to do your makeup, Kookie." He take out liquid eye liner, black lip pencil, red lipstick, mascara, pink blush, pink lipgloss, pink glitter and black eye shadow, and a pink highlighter.

 

He stars off with the eye shadow, moving on the the eye liner. Next going to do my lips, by outlining my lips with the black pencil then and the red lipstick and pink lipgloss. He adds mascara and tops off my face with the blush and highlighter.

 

"All done Kookie, you look hot," I roll my eyes, "We should get back to the party hyung,"

 

We leave the bathroom after Joonie cleaned up the makeup, I still haven't seen Yugyeom though, I wonder what he is.

 

But I did see my brothers, Souk was dressed as Olaf, and Kwon was dressed as a dwarf from Snow White.

 

"Hey Kook, Kookie good." I laugh at Souk. "You're not looking so bad yourself, both of you."

 

"Thanks, have you seen your lover yet?" Kwon ask me. I blush, "That's not my lover," I mumble.

 

"Well, then why is he looking this way then?" I look towards the direction Souk was pointing at. And there he was looking like— he was dressed as a vampire.

 

Out of all the people dressed like vampires, he's the most good looking—oh shoot he's coming over here.

 

Stay Calm

 

Stay calm..

 

Stay Calm!!!

 

"Hey Jungkook," I look down shyly, I feel his fingers lift my chin to look at him. "Hi!" I squeak, and he chuckles.

 

"You're so cute," he says. I don't know if I stopped blushing but all I know is I'm redder than the blood, any Dracula impersonator could ever drink.

 

"Let's dance,"

 


End file.
